1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display using the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal composition which reveals a nematic phase over a wide range of temperatures including room temperature, and which has optical anisotropies and dielectric anisotropies of various magnitudes, and a liquid crystal display using the liquid crystal composition which can be driven in a multiplexed manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phenyl alkyl dioxaborinane derivative represented by the following formula is a polar liquid crystalline compound having a high dielectric anisotropy .DELTA..di-elect cons.. The method for synthesizing the dioxaborinane derivative represented by the following formula is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,150 allowed to Bezborodov et al. and now assigned to the applicant of the present invention. ##STR1## where R1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, Y represents a cyano group, a halogen group, OR, ##STR2## X, V and W represent simultaneously or independently hydrogen, a halogen, a cyano group, an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, or an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and R represents an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
An isothiocyanate derivative represented by the following formula is a polar liquid crystalline compound having a low viscosity and a high dielectric anisotropy. The characteristics thereof are described in detail in PL 241,286 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,116. ##STR3## where R1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, C and D represent simultaneously or independently a phenyl group, a biphenyl group, a cyclohexyl group or a cyclohexylphenyl group, and W represents a single bond (i.e., directly connected) or an ethylene group (--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --).
A compound represented by the following formula is a non-polar liquid crystalline compound having a low viscosity. The characteristics thereof are described in detail in DE-OS 2,638,634 and DDR 171,971. ##STR4## where R1 and R2 represent simultaneously or independently an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, A and B represent simultaneously or independently a phenyl group, a biphenyl group, a cyclohexyl group or a biphenyl group having a methyl group, and Z represents a single bond (i.e., directly connected) or an ester bond (--COO--).
A tolan derivative represented by the following formula is a non-polar liquid crystalline compound having a high optical anisotropy .DELTA.n. The characteristics thereof are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,482. ##STR5## where R1 and R2 simultaneously or independently represent an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
A pyrimidine-phenyl derivative represented by the following formula is a liquid crystal having a low elastic constant. A method for synthesizing the same is described in detail in Mol.Cryst. Liq.Cryst., 68, 57 (1981) and DDR 95892. ##STR6## where R1 and R2 simultaneously or independently represent an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a cyano (--CN--) group.